laxchrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Nintendo Direct (January 31, 2019)
"Nintendo Direct (January 31, 2019)" is a leak covered by LaxChris on January 28, 2019. As of the same date, the leak has not been proven fake by official sources. Content of Leak The leak reads as follows: Hey, just received some credible information regarding an upcoming Nintendo Direct, seems like we’re getting one on the 31st, here are the details. We begin with a reveal trailer for Pikmin 4. The trailer is quite short and doesn’t reveal much, aside from a Summer release. After a brief introduction, we then head into the Nintendo 3DS headlines. The first game shown off is Yo-Kai Watch 3. The game will be out February 8th, so not much information is revealed. The Legend of Zelda Link's Awakening 3D is revealed. The game uses the LBW engine and is slated for a Summer 2019 release. Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn gets another trailer, still coming out March 8th. Persona Q2 is up next, as it is announced for North American regions. The game will be out sometime this Spring. F-ZERO finally returns in a 3DS remake of F-ZERO X. The remake will not only include all of the content found in the original N64 title, but also all of the content exclusive to the N64 Disk Drive version, along with some brand new tracks and characters. The game is given a vague 2019 release window. After this, we head into Nintendo Switch headlines. Spyro Reignited Trilogy is confirmed to be coming to Switch on March 12th. Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled also gets mentioned and is confirmed to be releasing on the Switch on June 21st. Yoshi's Crafted World gets a quick look, which includes the announcement of breeze mode, which works very similarly to mellow mode in Yoshi’s Woolly World. The footage also shows off some new Yoshi transformations. The game is still set to be released on March 29th. ToeJam and Earl: Back in the Groove is talked about, once again confirmed for a March 1st release. Daemon X Machina is next with some new footage along with a Spring release window. Metroid Prime HD Trilogy is revealed as a title to hold fans over until the release of Metroid Prime 4. The trilogy is more of a rerelease than a full-on remake and will be available May 3rd Dragon Marked for Death is briefly mentioned, as it will be available after the presentation. Mario Tennis Aces is up next, revealing an update which will some brand new courts, along with offline versions of the returning item and ring shot modes. The update will drop shortly after the presentation, but a New Donk City court is also revealed and will become available on March 1st. Fortnite gets a mention, as exclusive Nintendo skins will be coming to the game soon. These include Mario, Link, Peach and Samus skins. The 7.30 patch is also mentioned and will be dropping after the direct. We then take a quick break from Nintendo Switch headlines to get a deep dive into Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Tons of new gameplay features are revealed, along with a release date of May 24th and a tease at a Fire Emblem direct scheduled for later on in Spring. The headlines come back with the reveal of a BoxBoy Collection. The collection will include all three 3DS BoxBoy games. The collection is set to release February 19th and will get a physical version that includes the Qbby amiibo. Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 + 2.5 Remix is going to be ported to the Switch. No release date is given, but the narrator reassures us that the game will be available by the end of the year. OliOli: Switch Stance is next, and its release date is restated as February 14th. We then get the confirmation that Yo-Kai Watch 4 will be heading to the West this Summer. The next headline reveals that Netflix will finally be coming to the Switch, and will be released shortly after the presentation. Mortal Kombat 11 is the next headline, but no new information is revealed. The game is still set to release on April 23rd. Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order is our penultimate headline, as we get a confirmation of a Summer release date. Our final headline is for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, which will include the announcement that Pirahna Plant will be releasing as a playable fighter shortly after the presentation. We also finally get some footage of Joker, along with a release window of March. That’s all for Nintendo Switch headlines, but there’s one last game to be shown off said game is Animal Crossing Tourist Town. We learn a ton about the upcoming title, but the main feature detailed is the ability to have your towns rated as tourist attractions, as there will be far more options in regard to customizing the outside of your town. The game is given a Fall release window as there will be a ton more to learn about regarding the game prior to its released. LaxChris' Thoughts He liked the thought of Pikmin 4, but he felt like a reveal trailer wasn't coming yet. He feels like the 3DS isn't going to get any more new games, so he disregards F-Zero and Link's Awakening. LaxChris liked the idea of the Metroid Prime Trilogy and expects it to be announced. He thinks that he feels the release date for Piranha Plant is off. The Joker trailer made sense to him. LaxChris was on the fence with this leak. Video You can watch the video here: Category:LaxChris Leak Category:Nintendo Direct Leak Category:Not Confirmed Real